Can I Kiss You Tonight?
by BruisedTulips
Summary: Oneshot. Steve x OC. In which a woman from the future goes on a date with a man from the past. Brief mentions of Howard, Bucky, and Tony.


**A/N: Alrighty folks, hello! 👋**

 **It's been a long time since I've written anything or posted up a chapter to one of my stories. I feel terrible because of that, but fortunately, I guess, I came up with this oneshot that has been bugging me for a while. I know I should be working on my Transformers fic., but I decided to write this one up.**

 **Also, this is my first time writing a Oneshot. So, please be nice. This is new territory for me.**

 **To understand the oneshot, let me give you the background information. My original female character is Viviana Willow Greene who's a shield agent that has gone back in time to catch the thief that stole the Eye of Agamotto from the Ancient One. It's been more than a year since she's been in the 1940s and is a part of the avengers. She's met Steve in her timeline, but meeting him in the past makes her question her actions. She's with the SSR, she's an Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier hasn't happened yet. Doctor Strange hasn't happened either and so The Ancient One is still alive. She's met the Ancient One though which leads to her recovering the time stone. But she has a hard time choosing between saving Steve from the past or saving the future.**

 **Needless to say, this is a Steve Rogers x OC Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Can I Kiss You Tonight?**

 _(Willow and Steve Oneshot)_

It was getting late when I left my office, and I was nowhere near my stationary living apartment. The only reason I noticed I was late was when Howard burst in and kicked me out of the S.S.R. building and into the streets, were the sun was already setting. Now I understand where Tony got his rude behavior from.

Although I'd understand why he did so. I mean, I don't know how he knew, but I had a date and I was already going to be late.

So I scrambled in my short heels, not bothering to change into a new pair of clothing, and went in to the Stork Club that was down three blocks away.

The music was in full swing again, jazz and the music that was hip back in this time playing. Men in uniforms and women in casual dresses danced and mingled, chatting and laughing while spending a good time with each other. It brought me a good feeling, making me feel relaxed as I entered.

I soon spotted Steve next to the bar with James, both nursing a bottle of alcohol. I grinned yet grimaced, wondering what on earth I was doing here. Was I really the girl from Steve's past?

The crowd soon pushed me in further to the bar, someone offering me a drink before I soon declined. I walked towards Steve, who soon looked up and saw me. He grinned, letting me see his blue eyes sparkle from the indoor lights. I felt like grinning like a mad man back, because honestly, I was starting to have feelings for the Captain.

Nonetheless, when I reached him, I kept my feelings in and greeted the two gentlemen.

"Evening, gentlemen. How's the party?" I said teasingly while looking at Steve. His eyes were truly remarkable, never changing or hiding from me.

Steve chuckled and said, "I wouldn't call it much of a party, but if you insist, then, this party has gotten out of hand." After he said that, there was a shout behind me and I twirled around to see two men getting locked into a fist fight.

I grimaced and said, "Yeah. You may be right."

James laughed besides us and then got up from his spot, leaving his bottle of alcohol. He rubbed his hands back and forth against each other as he started to walk towards the small fight. But not before he said to us, "You two make me feel like if I ate a tub of honey and got a stomach ache from it."

I laughed at his retreating back and turned to Steve. "He thinks we're to sweet for him." I said with a grin.

Steve nodded and moved to make room for me at the bar, taking the hint from James that he was leaving us to our date.

The passing bartender gave me a bottle of cold beer, which I took with gratitude and took a sip from. I was tired, my wrists hurting from writing to many papers in one day. I don't know what I was doing in an Office when I should be putting my detective skills to work and looking for the thief who stole the Eye of Agamotto. But I wasn't, and I knew a small part of me wasn't doing so because I didn't want to leave so soon. Not when Steve and I's relationship was expanding beyond just coworkers.

Call me selfish, but I deserve to be one for once.

I glimpsed at Steve from the corner of my peripheral vision, seeing him sip at his own drink while watching me. My lips quirked up as I set my drink down and turned to him.

"Sorry I was late. I lost track of time." I said. I did feel sorry and I couldn't believe I almost forgot about our date. Sure, I've stood up many people before, but Steve was special. He was different from all of the men and women I've met. He was like a man who held the secrets of the universe in his eyes, and I couldn't stay away from him.

"It's fine. It happens to all of us." Steve said. He game me a smile and moved a loose strand of hair away from my face. "Besides, I can see that you tried your best to get here in a hurry." My heart soon melted into a puddle and I felt like falling into pieces.

I wish I could just grab him and haul him into my apartment and lock him up to keep him safe, because I couldn't bear losing him to the war. I couldn't let him crash the plane and freeze to his death, unable to save him while knowing he was still alive, but alone. It made me feel terrible and tears clustered up in the bottom of my eyes, ready to fall.

Steve saw and moved to clear up the tears that ran lose, his breath fanning my face as he stood closer to me.

"Hey, don't cry. You shouldn't cry because you were late." Steve said, trying to make me stop crying. I laughed lightly, swatting his hands away as I used the sleeves of my service uniform to remove my tears.

"I'm not crying because of that." I said, "I'm crying because my eyes hurt." That was a lame excuse, but Steve can sometimes be gullible and so I hoped he took that excuse like if it were the word of God.

Steve tried to hide his smile, but I caught it and I knew he didn't believe me.

The crowd then started to get louder, overpowering the music that was playing. Multiple couples were dancing, leaving no more room to dance or move around. People shuffled to the bar, ordering their alcohol while talking to others and some had the guts to get in between Steve and I to order a beer.

Annoyed, I had grabbed Steve's hand, who at the moment was trying to tell the man that we were talking here, and shuffled us away from the building. We exited the full bar and I let go of Steve's hand, wanting to shuffle back in to punch the living daylights out of any man that so dared come in between Steve and I. Instead, with my cheeks puffed up like a blowfish, I let out my breath and shuffled away from the door.

"I know we came here to dance, but maybe some other day. Today's just, hectic." Steve said, watching as my cheeks flamed up red like the petals of a pink rose.

I simply nodded and we both walked away from the Stork Club. I didn't know were we were heading, but I didn't mind. A walk with Steve as a first date was good enough for me and it at least calmed my nerves down.

Steve walked besides me, his arms sometimes brushing against my own. I wanted to reach his hand and grab it, but I knew if I did that, I would make Steve more nervous and cause him to trip on his own feet. So I kept my hands to myself and did nothing to catch him off guard.

But Steve is a man of many mysteries. He can be unpredictable and he has pulled many stunts that not even the most bravest of men would ever do. Maybe that's one of the traits of his that made me fall for him, but at the same time it annoyed me because I couldn't know what he'll do next.

So yeah, I almost jumped out of my skin when he lightly brushed his hand against mine and held it without putting any pressure. I had tensed up, and Steve may have interpreted it as a boundary he had crossed without my permission, but I held his hand back, giving his hand a squeeze.

I smiled while looking at the ground, feeling proud of Steve in making the first move, because hell I knew that I wouldn't have been able to. For some reason, Steve made me feel like a young teenage girl out with her first boyfriend, whom just decided to move on to first base. Perhaps we were like teenagers because I'm pretty sure I'm Steve's first date who hasn't left him the moment we met.

We had come upon a park while I was lost in my thoughts and we took a random path within, passing other couples and a family that were taking a late stroll through the park. We passed a water fountain that was no longer spitting out water and sat down at an empty wooden bench. The sun was up ahead, setting down behind a group of trees. Children were playing while kicking a ball at a field of grass, cheering at their own game of futball.

Steve squeezed my own hand and I looked towards him. He was staring at the dry fountain with fascination and somehow I knew he was admiring the artwork of the statue of the female mermaid who was nude from the top up.

"You're wishing you had your sketchbook right now, aren't you." I said. Steve blushed and looked away from the statue, turning to look at the setting sun.

"No." He had said quickly. "Actually, I was wondering why anyone would put such a statue at a public park."

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his right arm while giving his hand a squeeze back.

"It's art. Admire it, but do not question it, Stevey." I said, although I had to agree with him.

Steve sighed and leaned his head on top of mines, his lips brushing against the edge of my hairline. I took in Steve's scent, and closed my eyes, taking in the smell of fresh wood and coffee beans. I don't know why he smelt like that, but I liked it.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. My eyes were still closed and I felt uncomfortable with my service uniform constricting me from moving much.

I was very much curious when Steve would leave again to another mission. I never liked him leaving me behind just to come back with another wound or bruise on him that would just heal in a day. Somewhere in myself kept telling me that he should have died from this or that, but he was a super soldier. Steve always told me that it would take more than a bullet to take him down.

"One more day and I'm off to another mission." He said and squeezed my hand back while rubbing his thumb over my hand. I yawned and snuggled into his shoulder, my breath lightly hitting his neck.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself better?" I said. Although I knew he couldn't promise me that he would be safe, at least I hope that he would watch out for himself and stop getting so many wounds out in the field.

Steve brought up our joined hands and brushed his lips upon the back of my hand. He then muttered lightly, "I promise. I also promise that we will have our dance and promise you that I'll be here to have another date with you." As much as his words sounded promising, I knew that neither of us could be able to keep those promises to each other.

So I moved away from him and let go of his hand, shuffling to give myself some space and not be able to take in his scent. Because if I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to ever leave his side.

Instead, I looked at him and said, "Don't say that. Don't make promises that you can't keep because the future isn't set in stone, Steve. Just don't." I looked away and stared at the setting sun that was now behind the trees, the sky darkening into a dark blue.

I felt the tears prickle my eyes again, but this time I let none of them escape. We kept quiet and didn't speak soon after that.

After the sun fully set, Steve and I had left the park and walked to return to our stationary apartments. We arrived at mines first, and we stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the apartment building. During our walk here, we had not spoken a word, and it felt very uncomfortable to speak. This was unusual since the last time we were in an uncomfortable silence was when we had first met, which was years ago.

So, instead I said a quick, "Thank you," and walked up the stairs to the apartment.

Upon stepping on the first step, Steve grabbed my left hand and halted me. From the touch of his rough hands that held mines, I could tell that they were the hands of a soldier that has gone through so much. They were rough and had small scars that felt like bumps. No longer were they the soft touch of an artistic, sickly man.

I turned around to stare at Steve, who was looking down at our hands. He squeezed my hand and then looked up at me, his blue eyes glinting with ferocity. He looked like if he was ready to kick up a storm, ready to take on Red Skull alone, ready to fight anyone opposed to him. And somehow, that ferocity in his eyes made me see the flames that kept burning in him, the hope that he held that I remember seeing the first time we met in the 21st century. And I was glad that ferocity has yet to be extinguished, because that was the Steve I knew.

He squeezed my hands and held tightly, but not enough to hurt me.

"You're right." Were the first words out of his pink lips. "The future isn't set in stone. But during the long silence we were in, I had enough time to come up with the fact that hope shouldn't be taken out of the equation. We must hope that our promises are kept and that our plans for the future are made. Who are we to just give up on our future, when it is the present that determines it?" He said. He brought up his other hand and brushed the back of it against my cold cheek.

"Willow." My name spoken from his lips was said softly. "Even though we may not know what happens next or if we'll live to see the next day, I just want you to know that I will try my best to be here" He said with such sincerity and not a single drop of doubt.

I smiled and stared into his eyes, loving the warmth they gave me. "Okay." I said.

Steve smiled back and lightly brushed his knuckles against my lips. He briefly looked at my lips, but just as quick looked back up to my eyes. And just because of that, I hoped he was thinking of kissing me. But we stood in silence and neither of us moved after his entire monologue, not wanting to disrupt our moment.

"You know, I've never done this before." Steve spoke up again. My lips quirked up and my eyes twinkled.

"Done what?" I teased.

Steve didn't answer. Instead, he responded with his own question, "Can I kiss you tonight?"

My small smile turned into a full grown smile, briefly biting on my bottom lip. "Just tonight?"

Steve grinned back, his eyes twinkling from the light post in the street. "And every other day when I lay my eyes on you." He said and I giggled. God, I _giggled_. That has rarely ever happened to me.

So, I reached my arms around his neck and tugged him to get down to my level. I nervously whispered to him, "Yes." giving him my consent and then brushed my lips softly against his.

Steve responded, brushing his lips against mines with a little bit of hesitance. He seemed shocked a little and I was hoping this was his first kiss, because I couldn't stand the thought of someone else kissing him before me.

We separated and Steve let out a puff of air, seeming to still be in shock. I wanted to laugh at his reaction, but instead I continued to shock him by giving him another kiss and then another and another until he got the gist and decided to fully give me a blown out kiss. He had pressed his lips against mines and kissed me without fear or shame or nervousness, simply taking out his desire for a kiss on me. I tightly held onto him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I so much wanted to lightly brush my tongue against his bottom lip to surprise him, but I didn't. That was way to modern and shocking for his heart to take.

Our kiss stayed longer than our two previous kisses and when we separated, our breaths rammed into each other. I stared into his eyes. They were close and his breathing was quick. I moved my hands over his chest and I could see the quick beating of his heart from his throat.

With his eyes closed, I moved a bit closer and kissed his eyelids and then his cheeks and then his quick moving throat. Steve held onto me tighter and I laid my head on his beating chest, listening to his rough breathing and the chirps of the crickets in the silent night.

A car drove by, beeping as the men in the car cheered at us from our close proximity. Steve snapped from his moment of bliss and shuffled away from me, staring at the car of young intoxicated men drive away. Annoyance rang through me as the car disappeared from our view since Steve was now away from my reach. Yet, as I glanced at him, I could see his cheeks were flushed red and I admired the way he tried to keep his cool, but no one can be as cool as a cucumber.

I couldn't help but laugh at him and he snapped to look at me.

I grabbed the collar of his uniform and brought him down so that I could kiss his cheek, then whispered to him, "Goodnight, Steve."

Steve grinned, his cheeks still a bright red. "Goodnight, Willow." He said back and then lightly kissed my cheek back.

I moved away from his reach and went up the final steps to the building. I opened the building with my keys and turned around to see him still standing there, watching me. I felt warm inside, knowing he was just trying to keep me safe until I was fully inside the building.

And as I shuffled inside, closing the door after me, I wished Steve to be forever safe as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again.**

 **Few! This is very new to me. I've never written a oneshot before so I'm a newbie at it. Please don't hate! *Cowers behind my chair***

 **Anyways, this oneshot is actually based on a new Fanfiction that I am working on for Captain America and the Avengers. Viviana is my very first OC for an MCU fic. and yes, she's pared up with the Captain. I know I know, how could I just replace Peggy with her, but I'm trying out something new and as my character would put it, "It's the time stones fault." Yup.**

 **~Toodles~**

 **P.s. I'm pretty sure you guys will like my Avengers/Captain America Fanfiction. So stay on the look out for the story. Hint, it will be on the Avengers section titled "Deja' Vu".**


End file.
